Nieve, adulterio y otras manias del invierno
by Petit Nash
Summary: Hotch y Emily hacen las compras de Navidad juntos... Una tarde estresante, una nevada, un gorro rojo... y todo puede suceder. Un fic fuera de temporada.


**N.A. **Hola! Lamente haber pasado tanto sin escribir. Pero aquí les va una nueva historia, un poco adelantada a la temporada navideña, pero simpática de cualquier modo. Espero les guste.

**Nieve, adulterio y otras manías del invierno**

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente pese al terrible frio, lo mismo era en los centros comerciales donde se caminaba con lentitud y a tropezones, se acercaba cada vez más la Navidad y el torrente de gente no haría más que aumentar.

Por los altavoces sonaban estridentemente una canción tras otra, el ruido de las voces no permitía oír con normalidad y el centro comercial parecía un mundo diferente al que era el resto del año, o al que era en ese momento un lado más alejado de la misma ciudad.

Era la tarde del veintidós de diciembre y Hotch y Emily caminaban de la mano entre la multitud de gente con la firme intención de acabar la compra de regalos de Navidad; la gente los fastidiaba mucho, pero no tenían otra opción, el trabajo los había mantenido muy ocupados hasta el último minuto.

Habían salido del trabajo cerca de dos horas antes, después de aterrizar de un caso en Los Ángeles; estaban cansados, pero no había mejor opción… Con un par de bolsas en la mano repasaban la lista de lo que debían comprar.

-¿Aun falta mucho?- preguntó Hotch en tono de niño fastidiado, lo que sólo señalaba su cansancio

-Pareces niño pequeño- bromeó Emily- sólo dos tiendas más-

Hotch suspiró resignado y siguió pacientemente a su novia; Emily estaba igualmente cansada y tampoco era fanática de las compras, menos las de último minuto y con tanta gente, pero sabía que debía ser paciente y práctica.

Era la primera Navidad que iban a pasar oficialmente juntos y querían que saliera bien; no es que fueran especialmente fanáticos de las fiestas, pero Jack lo era y querían que el pequeño se sintiera como en familia de nuevo, así que pensaban hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para tener la mejor Navidad.

El caos en el centro comercial aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la tensión que sentían ambos también, había posibilidades de que algo saliera mal…. La primera en notar esa posibilidad fue Emily, después de un largo y pesado caso no era bueno meter más presión a ambos, o en algún momento algo acabaría mal y una pelea sería más que inevitable, esa idea era poco alentadora.

En eso un Santa Claus retratándose con niños pequeños distrajo la atención de Emily, entre todo el desastre de gente pudo ver que estaban regalando cosas, entre ellas gorros rojos y se le ocurrió una idea.

Hotch no se dio cuenta cuando Emily se separo del él, estaba cansado y prestaba poca atención, lo único que quería era acabar con todas esas insoportables compras y volver a casa y estar con Emily y no pensar en el mundo…. Y entonces, cuando empezó a notar que algo era diferente (o sea que Emily no estaba junto a él) su audaz novia lo rodeo con un brazo y le puso un sombrero en la cabeza

Él se sorprende y voltea a ver a Emily, quien lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, libera una mano de las compras y se la lleva a la cabeza para tomar el sombrero… Lo observa mientras Emily sonríe más divertida de lo que ha estado en todo el día.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto sonriéndole

-Un regalito navideño- dijo ella entre risas- algo para mejorarte el ánimo-

-Si… una idea simpática, pero creo que te quedara mejor a ti amor- y diciendo esto el puso el sombrero rojo a Emily

-Lo siento, pero Santa Claus es hombre, así que el sombrero es para ti Aarón, no puedes librarte de eso- dijo devolviendo el sombrerito a la cabeza de él- así puedes usarlo en Navidad para que Jack tenga a Santa Claus en casa-

Por un momento a Hotch no se le ocurrió una respuesta creativa para contradecir la veloz mente de su novia, por un rato se quedo así, mientras la gente que pasaba cerca lo miraba con curiosidad y cada que un niño lo señalaba Emily reía. La escena no podía ser más extraña para el jefe de la UAC, quien empezaba a volver a estresarse más por las miradas ajenas que por las compras tardías.

Emily terminaba de elegir un par de juguetes para Jack cuando Hotch volvió a ponerle el sombrero a ella… Él no se sentía capaz de seguir con eso, se estaba estresando… Ella lo sabía muy bien y por eso decidió jugar un poco más con eso en un intento de que Hotch se relajara y pudieran volver a casa en paz.

-¿No te gusto el regalo?- preguntó ella con fingida inocencia

-Em… - casi se quejo él mirándola- aun creo que se ve mucho mejor en ti-

-Lo siento eso no funcionara, tú usaras el gorro de Santa Claus ¿quieres un hijo feliz no?- dijo ella tratando de no reír de sus propios comentarios

-Creo que con todo lo que le has comprado Jack va a ser muy feliz, no es necesario que su pobre padre se ponga un sombrero rojo ridículo Emily-

-Pero se ve bien-

-Pero se ve mejor en ti; es como… como si fueras la esposa de Santa, ¿Qué tal eso?- sugirió él de pronto

-Mmmmm…. Tendría que usar traje rojo grande y grueso y una enorme barriga… en realidad no me gusta esa idea- dijo ella pensándolo

Se olvidaron de la conversación durante unos minutos mientras pagaban los juguetes y se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en orden… Se olvidaron de la conversación mientras enlistaban las compras que necesitaban y se daban cuenta de que habían terminado… Se olvidaron de la conversación mientras acomodaban las bolsas en el auto y se disponían a salir finalmente del centro comercial.

Durante los minutos en que volvían al auto y se olvidaban de la multitud de gente de las tiendas el sombrero quedo en la cabeza de Emily sin que hablaran de ello… Luego se detuvieron a comprar un café, esperando reducir el estrés, al fin Jessica no esperaba que recogieran a Jack aun, tenían tiempo.

-¿Entonces te regreso el sombrero?- dijo Emily de pronto

-No- contestó él, de pronto con más imaginación para contestar- creo que te queda perfecto, pero hace falta algo…-

-¿Qué?- de pronto se intrigo ella

-El resto del disfraz-

-¿No esperaras que compre un enorme traje rojo o algo así sólo porque no te quedaste tú con el sombrero?- se preocupo ella sin saber que ya estaba siguiéndole el juego a Hotch en lugar de dominar la conversación

-No, no te preocupes… no espero un enorme traje como el que tienes en mente hermosa- dijo él y recorrió el cuerpo de Emily con la mirada- pensaba más en un traje rojo, corto, ajustado… tal vez una minifalda roja y botas largas negras, suena como una mejor idea para combinarlo con el sombrero, ¿no te gusta más esa idea Emily?-

-Jajajaja- Emily rió ante la idea- así que eso tenías en mente agente Hotchner… pero… me temo que no creo que eso pase-

-¿Por qué no? Podemos conseguirte un traje, es buena temporada para eso, en todas las tiendas habrá disfraces de la sexy mujer de Santa-

Emily guardo silencio un momento mientras Hotch la abrazaba por la espalada y caminaba pegado a ella con cuidado para que ninguno terminara bañado en café. Durante unos instantes olvido el tema mientras los brazos de Hotch se aferraban a su cintura… Pero por supuesto la cosa no podía terminara ahí, el gorrito aun era un tema presente…

-¿Entonces Em?-

-Podría hacer todo eso, pero no creo que puedas disfrutarlo mi vida-

-¿Y por qué no? Creo que soy el único que podría disfrutar del traje sexy de mi novia- dijo él sonriendo seductor

-Porque si quieres que sea la esposa de Santa, dormir contigo y disfrutar de eso sería adulterio y eso es un problema… se vería fatal en tu expediente agente Hotchner- dijo ella sonriente e irónica- así que comprare el traje pero te quedaras con las ganas-

Emily se soltó del abrazo de Hotch riendo aun. Él parecía sorprendido. La ironía era increíble, a Hotch le seguía sorprendiendo lo fácil que Emily podía cambiarle el juego, era más lista que él en muchos sentidos… y además sabía como tentarlo. Le dirigió una sonrisa dulce antes de tener que aceptar su derrota.

-El adulterio no suena mal- comentó- pero me temo que ira fatal a nuestros expedientes, así que me rindo, no habrá traje y me quedaré con el gorro-

Emily sonrió, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria, Hotch recupero el sombrero de Santa Claus de la cabeza de Emily un tanto resignado… hubo un momento en que el juego ya no fue divertido y a ella eso no le gusto, la intención de todo eso era más bien provocativa, tenían intención de reír y de pasarla bien…

En eso empezó a nevar levemente… A Emily le pareció triste que se hubiera roto un poco el juego y el encanto que podría haberlos conducido fácilmente a una noche romántica y llena de pasión… Con una sonrisa tomo el gorro de las manos de Hotch y volvió a ponérselo.

-Tal vez podamos aprovecharlo aun- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora- si sólo te imaginas el disfraz no habrá adulterio de por medio… -

-Suena bien-

-Y si no, pues que importa… Sólo tú y yo… -

Él se quedo callado mirándola, sonriendo como el hombre enamorado que era. Le acomodo el cabello y quito un par de copos de nieve que se enredaron entre el cabello y el gorro.

-Te ves hermosa cuando nieva- dijo él

Y no era mentira. Emily parpadeo para tirar un copo de nieve de sus pestañas y volvió a sonreírle, y de verdad era hermosa…

-Vamos a casa- dijo él de pronto- Jessica no nos espera aun para recoger a Jack y se me ocurre muy bien como podemos aprovechar el siguiente par de horas tú y yo-

-Un par de horas es mejor que nada- dijo Emily con una sonrisa- además creo que a mi también se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas para pasarla muy bien y entrar en calor para quitarnos el frio del invierno-

Hotch le dio un apasionado beso y la tomo de la mano para regresar juntos al auto y volver en paz a casa. La sonrisa en sus rostros era única y la urgencia de encontrarse solos era cada vez mayor, así que apresuraron un trago de café y regresaron al auto; el viento soplo con fuerza y el gorro en la cabeza de Emily salió volando hasta perderse entre la gente, la nevada y todo, ninguno hizo esfuerzo alguno por recuperarlo…

Era una cansada y fría noche de invierno, la ciudad estaba llena de gente que iba y venía sin descanso y sin humor para bromas como las de Emily y Hotch, era difícil sobrellevar un mundo así y sonreír… sin embargo, mientras estaban juntos bajo la nevada, sintieron que todo ese mundo alrededor era totalmente irrelevante y sin sentido… no necesitaban más que tenerse el uno al otro y pasarla bien… no necesitaban más que ratos conjuntos, sonrisas, sombreros con ideas provocativas y una nevada para hacer del más frio y malhumorado invierno su lugar feliz.

**FIN**

¿Qué tal?, Un poco fuera de temporada aun, pero espero que les guste. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios como siempre… Besos a todos mis lectores, y en especial a los de siempre, que dejan reviews y están al pendiente (ustedes saben quienes son).

Que tengan un lindo día!


End file.
